


First Meetings

by Arcane_Apparition



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, I just love ghost and guardian, and is my own take on how my guardian handles being brought back, and very confused, but she's a little out of it, first resurrection, ghost finds his guardian, this came out kinda short, this takes place at the very beginning of the first game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 23:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15447747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcane_Apparition/pseuds/Arcane_Apparition
Summary: “Look, I know you’re probably very confused, but it isn’t safe out of here. We need to get out of here,” He tries to reason with the woman, watching her struggle to get to her feet. She’s human, he can tell that much. Her blue hair stuck in every direction, making her look more feral than anything else. She jerks away every time he tries to get any closer, eyes on the horizon with a lost look in her eyes.‘It wasn’t supposed to be like this…’ He thinks, shell spinning slowly as he watches his new companion take a few shaky steps, nearly falling to her knees as she tries to get used to the concept of walking again. She wasn’t supposed to be so angry. She wasn’t supposed to remind him of a cornered animal, all wild hair and bared teeth.





	First Meetings

     He doesn’t really know how long he’s been searching for his Guardian. It’s been too long, that’s all he can say anymore. Years had long since started running together, and it all became one messy blur. One that would do nothing but frustrate him if he dwelled on it too long.

     He’d heard so many tales of Ghosts finding their Guardians. Some not long after being born, others going a few years before they found them. Then there were the tales of those that never managed to find them, that just drifted from planet to planet until they lost all their light. Left to gather dust until a Guardian came to wake them.

     Would that be his fate? It was a question he dwelled on occasionally as the sun came up, marking a start of a new day and he still had no companion.

     ‘ _They have to be out there somewhere_ ,’ He thinks stubbornly, drifting through the ruins of Old Russia and scanning the ground below him. ‘ _The Traveller created me for a reason. There’s a Guardian out there somewhere_.’

     He can’t really explain why he keeps winding up back in Old Russia. He’s searched here more times than he can count, but he’s always drawn back, like a beacon calling out to him. Problem was that the feeling never really got any stronger, nothing to tell him he’s even going in the right direction. And Old Russia is so big. There’s so much ground to cover.

     Still, he makes his way around. He’ll give it one more day before hitching a ride and going to another planet. Maybe Venus would prove to be his Guardian’s resting place.

     He wonders what they’ll be like. Will they be human? An Exo? How will they handle being revived? He’s heard from other Ghosts how their companions handled being revived for the first time. Most were definitely confused, some upset at the sudden prospect of immortality. Others took the change in stride, having no problems taking on their new lives and leaving who they had been in the past.

     He’d help his Guardian, that much he knew. If they were upset or panicked he’d take them through it. Answer their questions to the best of his ability. He wanted to ease them into the Guardian life to the best of his ability. He’d make it work.

 

     He’d been anticipating a panicked revival. Somebody waking up in a different time, with no solid memories of who they were or how they got there. He’d been anticipating question after question, some he might have been able to answer, others he would have had to chalk up to the Traveller’s mysterious ways.

     What he hadn’t been anticipating was for his Guardian to wake up so _angry_.

     He’s so wrapped up in the fact that he’s finally found her, eager to revive and meet her, that he doesn’t catch onto the fact she’s angry. All he can focus on is that here she is! Revived and breathing, right in the middle of active Fallen territoy. He wasn’t about to let her be killed within minutes of her first few minutes of being alive.

     “Eyes up, Guardian!” He buzzes around her head, thinking she’s just startled when she jerks upright. He barely manages to dodge her hand when she tries to swat him out of the air. “Guardian?”

     She’s panting as she grasps around for a weapon that’s no longer there. He drifts a little closer just as she settles for a rusted pipe on the ground beside her, and has to dart back out of range when she swings at him again.

     “Look, I know you’re probably very confused, but it isn’t safe out of here. We need to get out of here,” He tries to reason with the woman, watching her struggle to get to her feet. She’s human, he can tell that much. Her blue hair stuck in every direction, making her look more feral than anything else. She jerks away every time he tries to get any closer, eyes on the horizon with a lost look in her eyes.

     ‘ _It wasn’t supposed to be like this…_ ’ He thinks, shell spinning slowly as he watches his new companion take a few shaky steps, nearly falling to her knees as she tries to get used to the concept of walking again. She wasn’t supposed to be so angry. She wasn’t supposed to remind him of a cornered animal, all wild hair and bared teeth.

     “We need to go,” He speaks, trying to keep his voice low and starts to drift towards a nearby building, “We need to get somewhere safe. Hopefully find you a weapon.” The only way he can tell she even heard him was that she trailed behind him. Stumbling at first, but her steps grow more confident the further she gets, and by the time their inside she’s broken into a full blown sprint.

 

     She’s efficient when it comes to killing, he noticed that much. Brutal, almost to the point it’s kind of scary. A few Fallen dared to get in her way, and she made short work of them by bashing their heads in with the pipe she’d found. Bullets grazed her skin, but he figured she hadn’t even noticed them before her light healed the wounds. She doesn’t pay him any mind either, when he tries to convince her not to charge in head first like that next time.

     Thankfully, it’s only a few more corridors later before they come across an old weapon stash. Nothing great really, but something’s better than nothing. “At least now you’ll be able to put some distance between you and the Fallen,” He reasons as she eyes the aged auto rifle. Everywhere she touches leaves a smear of Fallen blood behind, but it doesn’t seem to phase her any.

     “Do you have a name?” He asks, trying to start some kind of conversation, “Anything you want to be called by?”

     She doesn’t say anything. Doesn’t even spare him a glance. She just tosses the pipe aside and starts marching down the next hallway, leaving him to trail slowly behind her.

 

     They make it to the semi functional ship without much of a hitch. No close calls really, she was much more careful with a gun in her hand. She was silent the entire way there, and he finally resided himself with the fact that she had no interest in speaking. At least, had no interest in talking to him. So he deconstructed, and tucked himself away while she made her way out.

     “Aria,” She says finally, voice almost quiet enough that he nearly missed it. He transmats over her shoulder, curious and hopeful. She was talking to him, right? She had to be.

     “What was that?” He asks, still tentative and ready to move if she takes another swing at him.

     “Aria,” She says again, voice scratchy before she clears her throat, “My name...I think?” She sounds lost, confused.

     “Nice to meet you Aria,” He says, shell twirling happily. “It’s normal for Guardians to wake up confused after their first revival.”

     “Guardians? Revival?” She gives him an odd look, “What...happened? Who are you?”

     He weaves in the air slightly, trying to figure out where to start. It was questions like this he’d been expecting, anticipating even, but now that he was being asked he wasn’t really sure where to start.

     “Well, I’m a Ghost.” He says finally, “I’m your Ghost, actually. And I was born from the Traveller, like all the other Ghosts. Our whole purpose is to find our Guardians. And, well, you’re mine.”

     “Why me?”

     “I don’t have an answer for that unfortunately. Only the Traveller knows that, but they gave some of their light to you..” He watches her face as she stares out the front of the ship. They’re nearing the tower, and his poor Guardian still looks like she’s in way over her head. “It’s a lot to take in at first I’m sure, so take your time. The Vanguard might be able to explain things a little better, they’re definitely going to want to meet you.”

     “Do you have a name?” She asks, and it catches him off guard. “What?” “Do you have a name? Or am I supposed to just call you ‘Ghost?” She asks again, and he swears he sees a hint of a smile on her face.

     “I don’t have a name, no.” He answers honestly. He hadn’t expected her to ask that, and after meeting her, he didn’t think she’d _care_.

     “Do you want one?”

     “I...don't know? Maybe?” Another question he wasn’t sure how to answer. Names weren’t something Ghosts usually worried about. They were born without them.

     “Give me some time then,” She says simply, and the conversation ends there.

 

     It isn’t until later, after they meet the Vanguard that the conversation is brought up again. She still isn't very talkative, and seemed even more closed off to the Vanguard than she had him. She didn't want to answer any of their questions, instead letting him speak up for her. Once the semi-awkward introductions are finished, they get a chance to explore more of the Tower for themselves.

     “Don’t worry, we’ll figure out what your light can do,” He says after they’re sent away, still unsure which Vanguard leader she’d be following,, “I’m sure there are plenty of Guardians that don’t figure out their powers immediately-”

     “How about Remy?” She says quietly, as if she doesn’t want others to hear her speak.

     “What?”

     “Remy? For your name?” She offers again, “If not I can think of something else.”

     “No!” He says with a little twirl, “No, I like it.” Remy. It sounded right to him. It didn’t feel as odd as he thought it would, being called something besides ‘Ghost’. "Why that name, if you don't mind me asking?"

     "Dunno," She says with shrug, "Just feels right I guess."

     "Well, Remy it is then." He bobs in an attempt to nod, and can't help but drift a little closer to her, "Come on, let's go figure out where you'll be staying."


End file.
